Things to do to have a PERFECT wedding
by ladykamille
Summary: It’s Ginny and Draco’s wedding. Everything is going splendidly. Unfortunately, someone visits Ginny and tells her something that may prevent her from walking down the aisle. Will she listen to the stranger and follow? Sorry if it's too cliché!
1. The Beginning Of The End

[***]  
  
Perfect  
  
(The Beginning of the End)  
  
Ginny Weasley was in a hotel, getting ready for the big moment. As she twirls around her immaculate white gown, she thinks about how lucky and fortunate she is.  
  
Her parents have always been by her side with their never withering love; her brothers, from 1 to 6, constantly give her help in everything; her fiancé spoils her, lets her get every little thing that she's ever wanted. Not that she's complaining.  
  
It was the day that she would be his bride, his lady, and his wife. She was going to marry the most powerful, rich and most handsome bachelor in all of England.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly, the door cracked open. Molly, her mother, came in the room with eyes wide open, shocked.  
  
"Ginny dear, what are you doing? You'll wrinkle your beautiful dress, a dress that Draco's mother paid for, no less! I think she would like to see how it looked like before you ruin it!"  
  
As her mother smoothes her gown, she starts babbling on how this day was important and how she should look her best. Ginny's thoughts began to drift away. (A/N: sorry if it seems kinda cliché!)  
  
She recalls the night that he proposed, when he confessed just how much he loved her and revealed to her the ring.  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard her mother starting to yell at someone outside the door. It seems that Molly was enraged and didn't let them in. Ginny thought on how her mom was being so absurd, so she decided to take over.  
  
"Oy! Mum, who is that? Let them in."  
  
"But Ginny dear."  
  
"Mother! I am 22 and I am getting married, did you not forget? Now let them in. Now."  
  
Molly gave in and let the stranger inside the room.  
  
"Ginny darling, if you need me, I'll be waiting in the lounge. Don't take too long or you'll be late for the ceremony." She closed the door and let Ginny and the man alone in the room.  
  
"Sorry about my mother."  
  
"Oh, I understand."  
  
The moment Ginny heard the man's voice, she recognized him that instant. It was Harry.  
  
/ \ / \ / \/  
  
A/N: This is my first fic and was only "checked" by a few people. The story is already written but I'm just rewriting the chapters over and over until it's perfect. Hehehe. Get it? Perfect. Because of the title? Umm. I'll shut up now. 


	2. If Magic Doesn't Work, The Old Muggle Wa...

Chapter 2: If Magic Doesn't Work, The Old Muggle Way Will!  
  
"Ginny, I missed you so much. Every since we broke up 6 dreadful years ago, I think about you all the ti--" Ginny stood up and slapped him across his face.  
  
"Harry, for the last time, I love Draco and not you. I cannot just leave him are run off with you! You had your chance and you blew it with some stupid Ravenclaw girl. Some nerve you have, showing up here, on my wedding day! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"But it's not my fault!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Not your fault? It's not your mistake? Then whose is it? Voldemort?  
  
"You are the reason why we've gone our separate ways. You left me for Cho. You destroyed my dreams, made me lose faith in love, made me depressed for three months! Thank god Draco helped me through that."  
  
"But it was no big deal, I only went out with her, even if it was behind your back."  
  
"No big deal? Harry! You slept with her!"  
  
Ginny's face was red, about as red as sky. The sun was beginning to set behind her. She turned around to face the window to watch it rest.  
  
"See, you made me late for the ceremony, I was going to get married during the sunset. I have to go; maybe I can still catch it before it sleeps. Draco might get worried."  
  
She picked up her tiara with a veil behind it. It was quite heavy, considering that the tiara was loaded with sparkling diamonds.  
  
"Goodbye Harry."  
  
"No," Harry grabbed her by the arm. "You love me, I know it. Don't try to hide it Ginny. I know you still do. Come; let's leave this place, I can make you so much happier then Malfoy can ever do. Money can't bring you happiness."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"I know you're only marrying Malfoy so you can be rich since you were extremely poor during your childhood. But I'm telling you, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't marry someone just for the money; marriage should be based on love. You don't want to be miserable for the rest of your life, do you?"  
  
Now Harry has crossed the line, he has gone too far. Ginny hates being remembered of her childhood, which was horrible and pitiful. And it's only right for him to be punished for his foolish words. And. bull's-eye. Ginny kicked him right in the sensitive spot, between his legs.  
  
A/N: 3rd chapter to come! 


	3. A Tear For All Emotions

**Chapter 3: A Tear For All Emotions **

A knock came from the wooden door. The door creaked open and in comes her father in a tuxedo, looking quite troubled. 

"Ginny, dear, are you all right?" asked Arthur. 

"Yes, daddy. I've never felt any better!" 

Kicking your old two-timing, double-crossing, treacherous boyfriend where no foot should ever kick was _the _best thing to do to get your hopes up, after all. 

"Well, come dear, we're running late! Are you ready?" 

"Of course!" 

She took one last glance at Harry, on the floor, with what seems like tears in his eyes. She didn't know if they were tears for the pain he felt when she kicked him, or when she broke his heart. Still, he was crying because of her. 

**~~*~Harry's POV~*~~ **

_Ow... God, that hurts. Well Harry, my mate, I guess you lost yet another. Stupid teenage "phases." How could I have known that what I felt was love for you, Ginny? I thought that Cho was another girl to go out with, you know, to explore other worlds? Wait a minute, that's not right. I don't even understand myself anymore! Who cares anyway? _

_Ginny is going to marry Malfoy while I'm stuck all by lonesome in a stupid 'home' with my muggle family. Who has heard of a 23 year-old still living with his aunt's family? _

_I can just see myself now: dragging my butt off of bed in the morning, pigging out on junk food. I'll gain weight again! You know how hard it is to lose weight and work out everyday just to be comparable to Malfoy? And also, I don't think I'll be a having good night's sleep for a while. She'll haunt my dreams. Surely, they'll be other women because, c'mon, I am Harry Potter, dammit. But it won't be the same. It's like I'm in a trance, in a bloody spell where I'm not able to let her go. Damn. _

****

**~~*~End POV~*~~**

"Sorry," she whispered. 

She left the room, closed the door and headed outside the hotel. There, the sun was looking eager to rest. She had to hurry. 

** / **

** \ **

** / **

** \ **

** / **

** \ **

** \/ **

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is super short. I just don't know what else to add here… sorry. Chapter 4 is coming up. I'm workin' on it! 

Sorry. I just felt like putting this drawing here. It's not even mine. I got off the internet. Think I can do that??? Anyways... whatever. Here it is.


	4. Far From Oblivion

Chapter 4: Away From Oblivion  
  
She climbed on her carriage that was waiting outside; it was attached to four beautiful white horses. They carried her to the beach, where the ceremony took place. The sun was slowing setting, looking very eager to. She stepped down and looked up.  
  
She saw all her guests gaze at her as they rose. The instrumental of the song that she and Draco first danced to played as she walked down the aisle with her father. She glanced to her right, where her whole family was, with the famous red heads mixed with traces of blond. She saw Ron and his little children with Hermione, my maid of honour, then her other brothers with their families. Her brothers were always her idols in life.  
  
She then saw her mother, blowing into a handkerchief. Typical Mother, always so emotional during these kinds of things.  
  
After, she looked in front of her; her bridesmaids and her nieces were throwing petals on the sand and into the wind. Jasmine filled the air, as she grew closer and closer to the end of the aisle.  
  
Finally, she looked at Draco, dressed in white, looking very nervous. He always looked so cute like that.  
  
As she reached to him, her father let her go, giving to a Malfoy his only daughter. Draco placed her veil behind her blazing red hair and seized her hands.  
  
At that moment, her bridesmaids each took a box and let go dozens of butterflies in the wind.  
  
Ginny looked at the sky, a few butterflies were still flying above. The sun has set, and they were plunged in darkness. The stars were shining extra brightly and the light from the floating candles lit the night. They were ready to start.  
  
~ A few moments later ~  
  
". And now, you may kiss the bride." Said the priest, with a smile on his wrinkled face, happy to reunite the two souls into one.  
  
They shared a soft, gentle kiss as their audience started clapping. When the crowd settled, the wedding planner, Ms. Delacour, announced that the reception was to be held in a near chalet that they had rented.  
  
As Ginny made her way back in the stagecoach, she was thinking about her day. Her past. Her future.  
  
Would you believe me if I say that I have finally found my knight in shining armour, galloping on a white horse, my hero who has slain the evil monster? Would you believe me if I said that I have married him and going to build a terrific life with children and no problems whatsoever? Wealth, health, love and safety, we have all that. The other things are just small details. including Harry. This all seems so surreal... Like a Disney movie!  
  
The man riding the carriage's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, congratulations. May I ask before we go to the cottage, did you forget anything at the hotel or somewhere else?"  
  
What did I forget?  
  
Write and remember vows . check Pack bags . check Daydream . check Hit at least one ex-boyfriend . *chuckles* check, that's for sure! Be "fashionably late" for own wedding . check Get married . check  
  
Draco then got in the carriage and closed the door.  
  
"Nope," Ginny replied, "Everything's perfect."  
  
The End  
  
[***]  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has helped me finish this fic and also a special thanks to those who has reviewed - even to the flamers! Stay tuned for my future fanfics. Draco and Ginny FOREVER!!!  
  
- ladykamille 


End file.
